The present invention relates to a telephone handset, a base and an associated method for updating the software of the handset.
The present invention relates to a telephone handset operating with a software application and a base enabling the update of the software when the handset is charging on the base. If this base is connected to a network, the software of the telephone handset can receive the update of the software via the network.